


Tulips

by ThunderHawk727



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde is a romantic husband, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Andal Brask, Two loveable idiots, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderHawk727/pseuds/ThunderHawk727
Summary: Andal is feeling a bit stressed, and Cayde takes him out for a little vacation.
Relationships: Andal Brask/Cayde-6
Kudos: 15





	Tulips

Streaks of russet, navy blue, indigo, canary yellow and fuschia framed the setting sun as long shadows settled into the corners of the Tower. Running a hand over his face, Andal slammed the pile of paperwork down on the desk he sat at. The forms were making his stomach roil and threatened to have him heaving his late lunch onto the desk. They were death certificates of six guardians. Six guardians who had been swallowed by rust colored sand and the mechanical Vex of Mercury. Powerless to stop it, he had forced himself to listen to each and every death.  
Pushing back from his desk, the chair scraped on the floor. Causing both Zavala and Ikora to look up from what they were doing. Without a word he picked up his sniper and left.  
It had been too long since he had been out in the field. A dull ache settled into his chest, how he missed the morning sun on his face and the breeze playing with his hair. Thick grass and the crunch of soil under his boots and the fresh scent of the wild. Shoulders hunched in both exhaustion and defeat he took his time going home. After all, his apartment he shared with Cayde was across the City.  
Winding through the streets made him forget his worries for a moment. The respite was welcome, no matter how fleeting it was. As he wandered through the maze of streets, he was quickly reminded of why he chose to be the Hunter Vanguard. The laughter of children rang loud as they shrieked and played, vendors called out to those passing about their wares. Even in the dark of night the City sang. It sang with the energy of life. Above them the silver light of the Traveler shone bright. The ache in his chest subsided for a moment, but the pull of the wilds would need to be sated. Soon. Stopping at his favorite ramen shop he found his usual bowl of spicy ramen and an ice cold beer in front of him within moments. Putting the glimmer on the counter he ate in silence. As he finished his meal the server handed him a plain white card. Cayde’s familiar scrawling handwriting made him smile. 

"251234,E4. 541439. Be there by midnight" It read. Turning it over, he found no other clues. Just coordinates and a time. Shrugging he summoned Nyx, his faithful little ghost. Black fins whirring she floated in front of him. 

“Nyx? Can you bring me the ship please?” he asked, voice low. 

“Of course.” she chirped. Within moments he was airborne. In the comfortable silence of his treasured ship. Pitch black and sleek, it was beautifully crafted. It had been a gift from the awoken, he had saved the life of one the paladins who had traveled outside the reef. Putting in the coordinates he patched himself into the Tower. 

“Tower, this is Hunter Vanguard. Leaving City airspace, be back in three days. Turning off communications except for emergency broadcasts.”

Before anyone could respond he was gone. Nothing more than a streak of exhaust as his ship flew steady. The coordinates were for an abandoned field in what had been Holland. Shrugging he let his mind wander. It had been a brutal few weeks. So many guardians lost at Twilight Gap, so many civilians hurt in the defense of the City. Another, different ache settled in his chest, one of loss. So many faces had been lost to him, and he had to choke back tears. Slamming a fist onto the arm of his pilot’s seat he struggled to contain the flood of emotions within. The rising tide of it all threatened to consume him if he let it. But how could he continue? The weight of the City itself seemed to sit on his shoulders. Broad as they were, one man could not carry that much alone.  
Osiris had been exiled, leaving his student Ikora Rey in his place. Young, but she was powerful, cunning, and thoughtful. She had large shoes to fill. Saint-14 had taken off, chasing the fading footsteps of his lover. Leaving the Titans leaderless. The decision had been unanimous, Commander Zavala. Twilight Gap had shaken the City and the Vanguard to the core. Andal felt adrift in a sea of doubt, hesitation and uncertainty. It plagued his every thought and action.  
Low beeping on his console drug him out of the dark spiral of his thoughts. Less than a minute out. Some of the weight lifted.  
The first thing he felt was the night air on his face, it threaded through his hair. Tugging on the hood of his cloak. On it was the scent of thousands of wild tulips, mixed with the crisp scent of autumn. It lifted the weight from his chest and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. The soft lights of fireflies flitted between the flowers, and the soft sounds of the night filled his ears. Looking up at the stars he could finally see them, without the artificial light of the City or the Traveler. They glittered like a fistful of diamond strewn on blue-black velvet. A low whistle caught his ear.  
Cayde. Recognizing that sound anywhere he turned to his left and spotted his husband lounging in the tall grass. All teal steel and a lazy smile, Cayde was beautiful. 

“Hey Rasputin.” Andal said warmly. 

“Hey handsome, thought you could use a night out. Looked like today was a bit of a rough one.”

“Yes, it was. Fireteam Dragon got caught by the Vex. They were chasing down a piece of Golden Age tech. The rescue squad we sent in was too late and they got pinned down too. Lost six guardians today.” Andal replied. 

Cayde winced and reached out for Andal’s hand. Tugging him down into the grass. Folding his long legs underneath him, Andal did his best to snuggle up to Cayde. Being about six inches taller than him helped not at all. It had been too long since they had been alone. Constantly under pressure from both his fellow Vanguard and the Consensus he had hardly any time to see Cayde. The silence of the night was more comforting to him than the constant din of the City around him. Sleep tugged at him, even though he did his best to stay awake. 

“Babe?” Cayde asked quietly. 

“Hmm?” Came the drowsy reply. Burying his face into Cayde’s collar he took in the familiar scent of his husband. Gunpowder, sandalwood, whiskey, cedar and woodsmoke made his toes curl. Cayde shifted, letting Andal even closer. It felt like ages before Cayde spoke again. 

“How long did you leave for this time?”

“Three days. I am all yours for three days. I needed this, thank you.” he said, feeling his eyes drift close. 

The next thing he knew a soft kiss on his forehead woke him up. Opening his eyes he could see the soft grey of the false dawn that told him the sun was on its way. Shaking his head he stretched, feeling the knots in his shoulders burn from sleeping in the dirt. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Cayde hummed softly in his ear. 

“Morning.” he yawned before giving Cayde a kiss on the horn. Cayde stood and held out a hand to Andal. 

“C’mon I wanna show you something.” 

Tilting his head Andal took Cayde’s hand and followed him into the tree line. The air suddenly felt closer, but Andal loved it. The ground changed from fairly level to gnarled roots covered in thick moss as they traveled deeper in.As the sun began to rise it shot through the leaves in rays of molten gold. 

“Where are we going Six?” Andal asked 

“It’s a surprise Andal, don’t ruin it.” 

Shaking his head Andal laughed quietly and followed. The trickling sound of a brook caught his ear as they rounded a bend in the rough trail they were following. Running a hand through his hair he found that some of it had escaped the low ponytail he had put it in yesterday morning. Tugging on the band it came loose easily. Tumbling down it hung to nearly the middle of his chest. It was more than time for a haircut. It was more hindrance than anything at this point but Cayde loved it.  
Whatever he was thinking flew out the window when he rounded another corner. The forest opened to show a small pond of crystal blue water with a pair of willow trees on the other side, framed by more flowers and dotted with water lilies. It took his breath away. Under the willow tree was a blanket covered in plush pillows, with a picnic basket nestled in the roots of one of the trees. 

“Oh Cayde, mi amor, its beautiful.”he choked out. It had really been too long since he had been out of the Tower. Settling down on the blankets he kicked his boots off, unclipped his cloak and left the sniper within arms reach. Basking in the rising heat of the day he let his eyes drift close. The temperature continued to rise, beyond what he knew the day should feel like. This felt like molten honey on his skin, and he knew beyond a doubt who it was. Opening one eye he looked at Cayde. That mischievous grin he loved so much met his questioning gaze. That molten honey solar heat played between Cayde’s fingers as he manipulated it with ease. Two could play this game. Grinning he responded in kind. Without an effort he tugged at the Void. Bracing cold, nipped at his fingertips as he pressed his hand into Cayde’s chest. Subtly the exo pressed his chest harder into Andal’s hand. Chuckling quietly Andal flipped them over with a subtle twist of his hips. Cayde whimpered as Andal nipped at the sensitive wiring along his neck, letting the refreshing chill of the void play on his teeth and tongue. Hips ground up into Andal’s as he fed more of the void into his wandering hands. The exo’s breath became labored, and heavy as he gripped his hips hard. 

“Andal. Please.” Cayde whined, desperately trying to pull Andal’s lips to his own. Pulling back just out of reach Andal raised one eyebrow before asking. 

“Hmm, and what do you want?” his voice low, teasing as he held Cayde back by the look in his eyes alone. 

“Kiss me.” Cayde begged, voice reedy and breathless. Want evident in every move he made, from the way he arched his back, to the way he gripped the blanket. 

“I might, or I might make you beg more. You’re oh so pretty when you beg for me.” Andal smirked, as Cayde whined again. The cooling system in Cayde’s chest was whirring in overdrive as his sensory system was going into overdrive. Grinning again Andal reached down to where he knew the vents were on Cayde’s chest. And pushed them closed. Knowing the pressure drove Cayde to the brink every single time. The erection pressing again his own made him curse under his breath. Letting go of the vents he pulled his armor over his head, and his shirt followed quickly after. Cayde scrambled under him, trying to take off his clothes but Andal raised an eyebrow once again. 

“Did I say you could move baby?”

“No.”

“Then sit still. That’s a good boy Cayde.” 

Cayde whined and arched his back again, squirming under him. Andal grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, raising an eyebrow again. 

“What did I just tell you? Sit. Still. If I have to tell you again I’ll have to find another way to keep you still.” 

Whining in desperation Cayde locked eyes with Andal. Unbridled lust caused the honey-gold flames of solar heat to lick up and down Andal’s arms. It made his toes curl in pleasure. The heat of it felt delightfully sinful as he finally bent his head and gave Cayde the kiss he had been begging for. The exo hummed in pleasure as Andal’s tongue swept across his. Pulling at the bottom of Cayde’s shirt, Andal pulled it over his head. Then swooped in for another kiss as he let his hands wander, giving his husband the attention he deserved. Underneath him, Cayde gasped, whined and whimpered as Andal let the biting cold void light dance across his chest. Grinding his hips down onto Cayde, Andal let out a low growl. 

“Cayde.” he hissed, voice low, rumbling deep within his chest. Hand tightening on Cayde’s wrists, almost painfully even for an exo. Letting go of his wrists, Andal hooked a thumb onto the waist of his pants, wishing to the Traveller he had changed before he left. Growling in frustration he sat up and kicked off his pants before turning back to his needy, mess of a partner. A wolfish grin lit up his face as he tugged on Cayde’s boots then his pants, 

“Baby boy?” he cooed, making Cayde choke audibly before looking him in the eye. 

“Y-yes?” Cayde stammered, unable to speak without tripping over his own tongue. The look in Andal’s eye was positively shameless as he caged Cayde in with his arms. Kissing him again, Andal grabbed Cayde by the back of the neck, not giving him any room to move as he possessed every inch of his mouth. Groaning into Cayde’s mouth he could feel his cock leaking precum all over Cayde. Pulling back Andal closed his eyes and revelled in the sheer ecstasy of his husband’s touch. 

“What do you want mi precioso?” Andal growled in Cayde’s ear, slipping into old spanish easily. 

“Andal please.” Cayde begged, nearly shorting out his voice box. Dipping his head, Andal nibbled on that sensitive spot on the side of his neck again.

“Please what?” he teased, grinding his hips into Cayde’s. 

“D-damn it Brask. Just fuck me already.” The exo huffed. 

“Only because you beg oh so prettily mi amor.” Andal said with a chuckle. “You remember to bring the lube handsome?” 

Cayde reached blindly over his head and tossed it at Andal with an annoyed grunt. Arching an eyebrow at Cayde he said

“Impatient are we?”

“You’ve been teasing me for hours Andal.”

Throwing his head back, Andal let out a loud laugh before pulling Cayde in for a rough kiss. Blindly, he opened the bottle and softly rocked himself inside of Cayde. Buried deep within his partner he took a moment to breathe. Not only for himself, but for Cayde. Slowly he began to thrust, long and slow. Dragging it out even more, reveling in the sounds coming from Cayde. 

“How’s it feel precious?” he half moaned in Cayde’s ear. 

The only reply he got was Cayde grinding his hips down on him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the noon day sun added to Cayde’s solar heat. Keeping his pace steady, unhurried he could feel Cayde’s impatience. 

“D-damn it Brask, just fuck me already.” the exo snarled, trying to buck down onto him. Snapping his hips quickly he silently picked up his pace. Cayde’s cock pressed into his stomach and he could feel the precum soaking his belly. Cayde whined and panted out 

“Andal. I’m close.” throwing his head back. 

“Good boy.”Andal purred, before putting a hand around Cayde’s throat. 

“Cum for me then Cayde. Be a good boy and cum for me.” he growled, his voice thick with lust. Within seconds Cayde seized underneath him and nearly screamed in pleasure as his climax hit him. Andal lost all control. His own orgasm was torn from him within thirty seconds. Arms shaking he bent his head, forehead against Cayde’s overheated chest. Chest heaving he gently pulled himself free of Cayde and collapsed on the blanket beside him. 

“Fuckin’ hell Cayde.” he muttered. 

“Me?! You nearly fucked me through the damn ground.” the exo said with a puff of laughter. 

“Fair point.” he agreed chuckling before looking at the clear pond. 

“Fancy a swim?” Andal asked. Not waiting for an answer he got up and waded in. When he hit waist deep he dove. Letting the cool water slip over his overheated skin. Refreshing barely covered it. As he surfaced he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out the biggest knots as best he could. Grimacing he knew it would take him a day or so when he got back to detangle it. Two strong arms slid around his waist and he leaned back into Cayde. 

“Look who figured out how to walk.” he teased. 

“Oh shut up Brask.” Cayde huffed. The golden haze that surrounded the two of them was all Andal could think about. This was home. Cayde was his home. No matter the worries the City, Vanguard or Consensus brought him, home was never far away.


End file.
